Orthodontic brackets represent a principal component of all corrective orthodontic treatments devoted to improving a patient's occlusion. In conventional orthodontic treatments, an orthodontist or an assistant affixes brackets to the patient's teeth and engages an archwire into a slot of each bracket. The archwire applies corrective forces that coerce the teeth to move into correct positions. Traditional ligatures, such as small elastomeric O-rings or fine metal wires, are employed to retain the archwire within each bracket slot. Due to difficulties encountered in applying an individual ligature to each bracket, self-ligating orthodontic brackets have been developed that eliminate the need for ligatures by relying on a movable portion or member, such as a latch or slide, for retaining the archwire within the bracket slot.
While such self-ligating brackets are generally successful in achieving their intended purpose, there remain some drawbacks. By way of example, in some instances controlling the rotation of the teeth, such as near the finishing stages of orthodontic treatment, can be problematic. While there may be several factors that cause a reduction in rotational control, it is believed that one of the major causes is the loose fit of the archwire within the archwire slot of the bracket when the movable member is closed. When the movable member is closed, the bracket body and the movable member collectively form a closed lumen for capturing the archwire. A close fit between the lumen and the archwire is believed to be important for achieving excellent rotational control during orthodontic treatment.
The close fit between the archwire and the archwire slot when the movable member is closed may be affected by several factors including, for example, the tolerances of the manufacturing process used to form the bracket body and the movable member. When the orthodontic bracket is assembled, the various tolerances may “stack up” so as to provide a relatively loose fit between the archwire and the closed lumen provided by the bracket body and movable member. As noted above, such a loose fit is believed to result in a diminished capacity to control the rotation of the teeth. In addition, to allow the movable member to move relative to the bracket body between the opened and closed positions, there must be some clearance between the bracket body and the movable member. In other words, there are typically some tolerances in the manufacturing that provide a clearance. Yet, these tolerances stack up to provide a lumen which may vary significantly in its labial-lingual dimension between brackets and therefore may provide a relatively loose fit with the archwire in some instances.
Thus, while self-ligating brackets have been generally successful, manufacturers of such brackets continually strive to improve their use and functionality. In this regard, there remains a need for self-ligating orthodontic brackets that provide improved rotational control during orthodontic treatment, such as during the finishing stages thereof.